


You Could Warm Me Up (Dean x Reader)

by sparklingcas



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Cunnilingus, Dean Winchester - Freeform, Dean x Reader, Explicit Language, F/M, Language, Oral Sex, PWP, Smut, Supernatural - Freeform, dean winchester x reader - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-12
Updated: 2017-10-12
Packaged: 2019-01-16 13:32:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,515
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12343665
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sparklingcas/pseuds/sparklingcas
Summary: It’s cold in the bunker when you and Dean wake up in the middle of the night, so you find a fun way to warm up





	You Could Warm Me Up (Dean x Reader)

Your arm landed on the left side of your bed to find it cold and empty, rousing you from your sleep state, into a half-asleep state. Opening your eyes slowly, you saw that the room was still completely dark, and only the red glow of the numbers on your bedside alarm clock that read 3:38 AM were visible. Taking a deep breath and pulling the comforter up to your chin, you curled into yourself, deciding that you were simply too sleepy to get up and look for Dean. You were also too tired to get up and try to figure out why it was so cold.

You had almost fallen back asleep when you heard the bedroom door open and then close again. Soon after, the mattress dipped, and like second nature, you scooted up to who you knew was Dean, and he wrapped his arms around you, pulling you in tight. His bare chest warmed you almost instantly as he pulled the covers over himself as well.

“Why’s it so cold?” you mumbled, sleep still weighing heavy in your voice.

“I don’t know, I’ll look in the morning,” he said, “go back to sleep, baby.”

You took in another deep breath, Dean’s intoxicating scent filling your senses as he kissed the top of your head. Looking up at him in the dark room, you met Dean’s lips with yours. His kiss was gentle, warm, comforting, and soft, just the way you would imagine it to be while half asleep.

You bit his bottom lip into your mouth and sucked lightly before pulling back just enough so that you could talk, “You could warm me up you know…” you trailed off.

“Could I?” he asked, his own voice broken and heavy with sleep.

“ _Mhmm_.” you hummed as Dean pressed his lips into yours once more, this time rolling you onto your back and sliding his hand up your side.

“ _Mm_ , I think-” Dean began while moving his lips down to press them against your neck- “I can manage that.”

A smile broke out across your face as your legs opened so that he could rest between them, the boxers that covered his already hardening cock pressed against your pussy, and reminding you that you had only worn a tank top to bed. A small moan left your lips as Dean worked his way down on you, and as he pulled your shirt up just enough to expose your breasts.

Your fingers raked through his short hair and your back arched when he took one of your nipples into his mouth, creating a wet heat between your legs that craved attention. You bucked your hips up against him as he teased your other nipple with his fingers, desperate to feel his mouth on you.

Goosebumps formed all across your body as the cool air nipped at your exposed skin. Dean took notice of this, as he reached down for the blanket and pulled it up while moving the rest of the way down on you.

Having Dean’s mouth on your body did just what you needed it to do. You could feel each area of skin beneath his lips warm up each time he pressed them against you. Then as his mouth moved far enough south for his lips to connect with the slick lips of your pussy, his hands moved up. One of them stayed on your thigh to remind you to keep your legs apart as his tongue swiped over your clit. The other hand traveled up your body to your breast.

Your back arched off of the bed as Dean’s tongue began to circle your clit, completely pulling you from your half asleep state.

“ _Ohh, Dean!_ ” you cried out as his hand moved from your thigh down to your entrance so that he could push a finger into you. His tongue flicked repeatedly, causing your hips to buck up and before you knew what you were doing, you were reaching behind your head for your pillow so that you could cover your face and moan as loud as you wanted.

Dean curled his finger up inside you, brushing against your g-spot and you tossed the pillow to the side.  _Fuck it,_  you thought,  _might as well be loud, Sam’s asleep anyhow._

The louder you moaned, the more it encouraged Dean. A moment later, he slid a second finger inside you at the exact moment he sucked your clit into his mouth, tasting your arousal and groaning with his mouth against you. Dean loved eating your sweet pussy, it was almost as if he was addicted to it. He made sure that each and every time left you panting and writhing after screaming his name like it was the only word that you knew.

He scissored his fingers inside of you know, causing your slick to flow out of your pussy and onto the sheets beneath you. Your was orgasm quickly approaching as your hands flew to your sides gripped tightly onto the sheets. Your body began to shake when your orgasm finally began to take over you.

You cried out, moaning Dean’s name as his tongue flicked your clit rapidly so that your release would pulse through you, “ _Fuck, god! Right there_.” you mewled.

You felt Dean smile against your pussy as he rode you through your release. He was always so satisfied with himself when he gave you an orgasm. You could almost feel his satisfaction when you were left begging for more. The thin layer of sweat that now coated your skin distracted you from the cool air as you slowly came down from your high.

“ _Dean_ ,” you breathed as he came back up from underneath the covers now, “ _fuck me…now…please_.”

“No need to tell me twice.” he said.

Without bothering to take his boxers off, Dean reached down into his boxers and pulled his cock out –while still between your legs– and slid into your entrance with ease. He kissed you, both of you moaning into each other’s mouths as he sank all the way into you. His cock still stretched your walls, regardless of how hard he just worked you over with his fingers. The taste of yourself on his tongue was almost as intoxicating as he was as your hands slid down his back, and not stopping until you were gripping onto his ass.

Dean buried his face in the crook of your neck as he began fucking you into the mattress, moving at a slow yet unforgivingly hard pace. Each thrust made you whimper, and you cried out with each brush against your g-spot the tip of his cock made.

“Think you can come again for me sweetheart?” Dean whispered against your ear, you could feel his cock hardening even more inside you as his own release approached. Unable to form words, you nodded.

He began to move faster, causing the bed creak beneath your bodies. Your hands moved back up to his back as you hiked your legs up and wrapped them around his waist, allowing him to penetrate you even deeper. Your nails dug into Dean’s back, and you tried not break skin, but the pleasure was so intense that you couldn’t control yourself.

“ _Dean_ …” you whined as his cock bottomed out inside you again and again. He was  _so_  thick and  _so_  deep. Your breaths were coming in shallow pants and all you could see when you opened your eyes were stars as Dean grunted against your ear.

“Let go for me baby..” Dean breathed as he some how managed to push himself even deeper, and after a few more thrusts, you came again.

Dean’s hand flew up to cover your mouth as the sound of you screaming began to fill the room. This second orgasm slightly painful but in the best way. You didn’t want it to end, but as your walls clenched tightly around Dean’s cock, his thrusts began to falter as he came hard inside you.

“ _God_ -” Dean grunted as he stilled, and you could feel the last few pulses of his cock as your fluttering walls milked him of everything he had.

Both of your bodies relaxed at the exact same moment then, your hands falling from Dean’s back to your sides, your legs falling as well, and Dean moved his head so that he could kiss you.

“Feeling warmer?” he asked.

You laughed and lifted your head to kiss him again before answering, “Mmm, much.”

Dean rolled off of you, and you quickly pulled the blanket up over you so that you’d stay warm. You were still sleepy and definitely ready to go back to bed.

“Roll over.” Dean said as he laid on his side, facing you. You did as he said and let him pull your back to his chest. You rested your head on his arm and he held you against him, ready to fall back asleep himself with you in his arms.

There’d be time to figure out why it was so cold in the bunker in the morning, or rather, later.


End file.
